Mira: The Matchmaker from Hell
by ladynoirshipper
Summary: Mira has set up yet another scheme in the hopes of young love...full blown NaLu one shot. Language, sexual references, and sexy Natsu lie ahead. Read at your own risk. Read and review! (Rated M to be safe)


**Hey guys, its ladynoirshipper with my first ever Fairy Tail fanfiction! Its one of my favorite shows (and if you're reading this its probably one of yours too :3). If you're reading my Miraculous fic (first off God bless you and secondly I'll update soon I swear) I love feedback. Leave me a review if you liked it! Oi, leave me a review if you didn't! I just love getting messages from you guys (too sappy? idek)**

 **WARNING: Some language, sexual harassment, and sexy Natsu scenes ahead (prepare yourselves)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

 **Mira: the Matchmaker from Hell**

Lucy had just arrived in the guild hall after a long mission with Natsu. _Finally,_ she thought, _a chance to relax._ She did not not see the white haired demon at the bar who eyed her with a scheming grin that all Fairy Tail members feared above all else. Mira, the matchmaker from hell.

"Hi Lucy!" Mira called out innocently, although most could tell by now that she was ready to hatch her devious matchmaking plan.

"Hi Mira." Lucy looked up from her seat at the bar, catching a glimpse of a demon but ignoring it. "What did Natsu and I miss at the guild this week?"

"Oh, not much, but there were some noise complaints...after a certain strawberry cake incident." The barmaid giggled softly.

"Eh? Erza? Oh no! Were there any casualties?"

"Fortunately not, at least this time." Mira sighed. "But the guild hall took quite a bit of damage, as I'm sure you can see."

Lucy looked up at the tables and chairs, which were out of place, if not completely torn in half. The wooden support beams were thinning at the edges. Several mage-sized holes and dents could be found on the walls. "Wasn't the guild hall built specifically to contain these types of fights? At this rate we'll need even more renovations!"

Mira laughed. "As if! Do you really think any guild hall could be built to hold the likes of Titanias rage? And over strawberry cake, no less!"

Lucy grinned and nodded. "Even after all this time, I still cannot fully understand that woman's fixation with cake..."

"On a lighter note," Mira said, a gleam entering her eye, "I was wondering if you were free this Saturday?" The blonde instantly froze.

"What are you setting up here, Mira?"

The takeover mage laughed nonchalantly, trying to brush off her friend's apparent suspicion. "Come on Lucy, its nothing, really. A young gentleman I know had a date scheduled for this Saturday evening, but his date cancelled last minute. Now he has reservations for a restaurant and he can't even use them! I thought you might be interested..."

Lucy took some time to consider it. _A date, huh?_ It's not like she would be interested in the guy, in any case. She had her eyes set on a certain pink haired dragon slayer. But she doubted anything would come out of that. The guy was denser than a lacrima.

And if she turned down all of her dates because of Natsu, she would become a total shut in! Sitting at home, rotting away slowly...she couldn't let that happen!

Lucy stood up and smacked her hand on the table. "Alright, Mira. I'll do it!"

* * *

 _Saturday morning, at Lucy's apartment_

"Hey, Virgo, could you lend me a hand and zip up this dress?" Lucy asked the maid. She was getting ready for a lunch date with some random guy Mira had selected. That never ended well. But despite her forthcomings about Mira's planning, she had been told it was a fancy restaurant. There was no getting out of this date, and Lucy didn't want to look too out of place, so she had asked one of her spirits to help her get ready.

"You look beautiful," Virgo said politely.

"You really think so?" Lucy asked shyly. "Its not too much or anything, right?" She looked herself up and down in the mirror. She wore a long pink dress that matched her guild mark. The center of the dress had a neat lacing pattern, and the style of the dress showed off her curves nicely, she thought.

"Of course, Princess," Virgo said. Then her blue eyes brightened. "If you are pleased, would you like to punish Virgo?"

"EEH? No! Virgo!"

"I have a selection of equipment that fits your standards, Princess. A specially designed whip-"

"VIRGOOOO!" Lucy screamed. "Looks like I've gotta do another forced gate closure..." This was happening far too often now.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. _Im not expecting anyone..._ Lucy thought.

She was greeted by a smiling, surprisingly handsome face at the door. "Umm...hello?"

"Hi! You must be Lucy, Mira let me know where to pick you up," A little tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead. _That little demon,_ she thought darkly. "I simply couldn't wait to see you this afternoon!"

"Well, alright. Do you want to get going to this restaurant of yours?" Lucy asked, causing the man to smirk. She wasn't sure what she thought of the man so far, but it was a date, and what could possibly go wrong?

"It sounds like a plan, beautiful." Oh, my. He was starting to sound like Loke. "Since I already have the pleasure of your name _Lucy,_ I'll give you mine. I'm Jonathan." He purred his own name. What kind of a self-centered bastard... _no, Lucy. Jonathan is taking you out and paying, you might as well use your manners._

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Jonathan. So where will you be taking me today?"

"There's a new sushi place that opened up around the corner, would you be alright with that?"

Lucy squealed. "I _love_ sushi!" She wouldn't mention that eating sushi reminded her of nights out with Natsu and Happy, considering the Exceed never shut up about his fish. She involuntarily giggled. "Let's go."

Well, Mira's plans didn't _always_ turn out badly, did they? Lucy might as well enjoy herself for this one night.

* * *

Ugh, why did she always have to be so _wrong_?

The date didn't start out bad, looking back on it. Not by any means. Jonathan was a gentleman, paying for the meal, even pulling out Lucy's chair when they were seated in the corner of that cute little sushi place.

No, no. The problems started later, when her date started trying to _flirt_ with her. God, if she wasn't creeped out, she would have been amused, the way he talked suggestively about "heading back home" and sending her a godawful wink when the waiter asked if things were okay. Honestly, if he wasn't paying that check, she would have been out of the restaurant by now.

Come to think of it, why hadn't she left yet? Lucy had every right to make up a random excuse to leave. This stranger made her quite...uncomfortable, to say the least. And she didn't owe him anything-other than the bill of course-but he was simply being a gentleman, right? He would pay. So what was it that was keeping her there?

She thought back to her eager acceptance of Mira's offer, back at the guild hall earlier that week. How she had been so... _Dammit,_ she realized, _I'm desperate._

Natsu's oblivious nature had really been annoying her lately. Sometimes, she would ask him if she looked okay, only asking him because she fixed her hair especially for him, or wore his favorite color, or matched him. And how did he always reply? "You look like you always do...like a weirdo! Right, Happy?"

At that moment Lucy groaned into her sushi platter. "Oh, Lucy-dear, are you alright?" _Not if you call me that again, you creep,_ she thought quickly but came up with an excuse for her little outburst.

"I...um, I think I might need to use the restroom for a moment." The restroom. That was a feesable excuse, enough for a man, and she would be able to sort out her emotional stress in there, wouldn't she. And yet, she wasn't even surprised when he asked to accompany her. Yet again she was not surprised at the perverted nature of his comment.

"IT'S CALLED A LADIES' ROOM FOR A REASON!" She shouted, and then hushed down, due to the fact that they were in a public place. She'd have no trouble scorning Natsu, that's for sure.

 _God, Lucy, just stop thinking about him already!_ "What I mean is...It's quite alright, Jonathan. You don't need to accompany me." Yep, that was it. She needed to get away from that pervert, from that dinner...

Once she had spent a convincing amount of time in the bathroom, she politely told Jonathan that she wasn't feeling well and the sushi was probably making it worse. "I should probably head home, but it was a pleasure meeting you!"

"Oh, that's perfect!" Jonathan said excitedly, while Lucy felt a chill of fear run down her spine. _Just w_ _hat was he thinking?_ "I can walk you home! Maybe we could take a detour through that park..." The blond mage gulped. "...and we can see the river..."

"But, uh, Jonathan, that's the thing. I don't think a detour would be any help to my bad stomach, you see?"

"Ah, well, alright. But the night is still young! You could make a miraculous recovery!" Lucy sighed, relieved at his answer. _Just survive the walk home and we can pretend this date never really happened._ "Ah, sir!" Jonathan shouted, snapping his fingers rudely at the waiter. "Could we get our check, please? And I'd like some type of a discount, considering my lovely young friend was sick because of your ill-prepared food!" He sneered.

Oh no.

This was the last straw.

There was nothing Lucy despised more than people who acted rudely towards service people. Whether it be a waiter, or a store manager, or an electrician...what gave him, some random customer, the right to raise his voice to a waiter, as if he were superior? "Jonathan, calm down. Please. And sir, don't worry about it, I don't really-"

"Silence, Lucy!" Jonathan shushed her rather impolitely, and continued on, saying, "I'm the one paying the bill tonight, so I can make whatever complaints I want to the staff! It's _their_ job to deal with it. They should be grateful I haven't called the manager in!"

"My God, Jonathan, if you're going to act like that, just let me pay for it!"

"I will not. It is against my honor to let a woman pay for _my_ meal."

"Oh, shut it already!" Lucy placed a large amount of Jewel on the table. She turned to the server and bowed apologetically. "I'm really sorry about this whole thing. I hope we didn't cause you any trouble."

"No, no problem at all, ma'am, have a nice evening," the server smiled. Well at least _someone_ had a sense of manners.

"Jonathan, I regret to inform you that we will not be taking an evening stroll back together. Goodbye, and have a pleasant evening." Lucy said angrily, and took her chance to storm out of the building.

* * *

"Well thank God that's over!" Lucy said to herself walking along the lamplit street. "I got rid of him, though, _finally._ Good thing too, right Plue?" Her spirit nodded happily.

She heard something behind her, and took a moment to turn around. The mage thought she saw a shadow running her way, but it could have easily been her overactive imagination, and she rode it off as such. "It's impossible to see anything at this time of night."

Lucy had almost reached her apartment, when something slammed next to her, trapping her against the wall. A fist. Pale and slightly scarred and _unfamiliar._ Whoever this was, she didn't know them. Especially not to the point of pinning-her-to-a-wall familiarity.

"Lucy..." the voice growled. "Lucy, how dare you."

"EEEP! Who are you? And where are my keys?" Sure enough, when Lucy patted down her pockets to find her keys _and_ her whip missing. Completely defenseless.

"You know, for a Fairy Tail mage, you seem to be awfully bad at defending yourself." The unknown voice laughed. "I took away all of your weapons before you even knew I was here." She couldn't see the man's face, but was certain all the same that he was smirking.

"You bastard! You forgot about one weapon!" She then Lucy kicked him, right in the chest. She had aimed for a bit lower...oh well. She was a bit out of practice. And yet, she was still surprised when the cloaked stranger got up again and sneered angrily at her.

The hood had fallen down.

"J-Jonathan?" Lucy asked, terrified. "Why are you-"

"You _bitch._ It's one thing to embarrass me in front of all of those people at the restaurant." He slapped her, hard, across the cheek. "But now you act like you have the place to fight back? You are _mine,_ Lucy. Just give up."

Lucy closed her eyes, waiting for the moment his disgusting hands touched her again, but all she heard was a yelp, and then the roaring of a blaze. She willed herself to look up, for just a second. _And there he was._

Natsu, his whole body set aflame, onyx eyes now a dark charcoal shade. He was gripping the man by his collar with an iron fist. Natsu looked at the man with pure fury, then the fire died down a bit. "You're not worth this fight. Just remember, from now on; she's not _your_ Lucy. Never has been." He pressed his nose closer to Jonathan's face.

The idiot tried to send back a witty response. "And how is that, you pink-haired creep?"

Natsu let his gaze wander for a second to Lucy, and a hooded look came across his features. " _Because she's mine._ " He then launched the fool in the air and sent him rocketing out of Magnolia, and possibly out of Fiore itself.

"..."

"...Natsu?" Lucy whispered, half awed by the sight and half afraid, for Natsu's sake. When was he gonna let go of that dark grin of his? Not that she minded, of course. It was new for him, and dark, and mysterious, and also...really hot.

"Lucy.." he growled. "What were you doing, out with that-that creep?"

"I had a date, you know. I'm not terribly antisocial or whatever." She sighed dejectedly. "He ended up being a pain in the ass. Thanks for saving me back there, I don't know what I would have-"

" _Lucy._ Why do you feel the need to see other men?" He tugged on her wrist and pulled her closer, causing her breath to hitch. "Am I not enough for you, Luce?" There was a tone of familiarity in his voice, but also an edge of something dark, primal, and _raw._ It made it quite difficult to answer him considering she was so fixated on his voice and mannerisms.

"W-well, there's a difference between friendship and a romantic relationship, Natsu..." Lucy started.

"I don't want there to be one," he growled.

"E-Eh?" Lucy squeaked. Was he suggesting...what she _thought_ he was suggesting? Although it sent shivers of excitement down Lucy's spine, she realized it could be her imagination. But the way he was looking at her right now was just so...

His eyes went dark. "I want _you,_ Lucy, and no one else can have you. YOU GOT THAT? DON'T EVEN TRY TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed, a challenge at the city. But it felt like just the two of them. Alone, in that street, the fire in Natsu's eyes burning away every part of Lucy that wanted to hold back and be reasonable. And it was just the two of them.

Natsu pulled at her wrist and started to drag the poor girl's wrist. "What are you doing Natsu?" she said, her voice cracking.

"I'm not going to let anyone else have you."

"Wh-what do you mean, Natsu?" Jeez, couldn't he just tell her what he wanted for once?

As if he had read her mind, he grinned cockily, and said, "I already told you, I want you."

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were coincidentally late to the guild the next morning. Lucy's hair was out of shape and she looked like she had barely gotten any sleep. The same went for Natsu. Most of the guild had no clue what had just transpired, but a certain demon sitting behind the bar giggled softly at the sight of her OTP. "Oh my god," she whispered to no one in particular. "It actually worked." Because Mira, no doubt the schemer she was, knew what happened that night, and planned to share it with no one. After all, it was _her_ ship she was talking about.

* * *

 **Mira, you little demon, you.**

 **Okay, okay, I got a little carried away there o/o I didn't write any smut or anything I just...j-just... *stutters and melts into oblivion***

 **Please review! It would mean the world to me if you lent me some feedback. Hopefully I'll get back to work on some of my multi chapter fics, but when you have the inspiration for a smutty one shot (blushes) you just can't turn it down.**

 **See you next time! 3 ladynoirshipper**


End file.
